Fight for Love
by yukiandkyo
Summary: Two familys, the Yukis and the Andersons, have been at war for generations. Soon the youngest sons of the 2 leaders attend the same school, Duel Academy, how are they going to react to each other and how will their fathers react when tehy found out their sons are in love with the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Yukiandkyo: Yay my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic.

Haou: I thought for sure it would be a one-shot but I guess you proved me wrong.

Jehu: * Holds out hand * Pay up

Haou: Fine *Hands over $20 *

Yukiandkyao: What's that for?

Haou: We made a bet for what would be your first GX fanfic and I was betting on a one-shot or a crossover and I lost.

Yukiand kyo: Okay, Haou the disclaimer

Haou: Fine, **yukiandkyo does not own Yu-Gi-OH!GX or any of its characters. She only owns the plot line.** Enjoy, I guess.

The man paced back and forth in his studies trying to figure out a way to deal with the Anderson's as well as his son Jaden. The dragon by the fireplace lifted its head and gave a small growl. "Right, I know what I must do. The human world is the best place to send him, have we an egg to give him yet?" The dragon nodded and took off, "Jaden, come here, I would like to have a word with you." A young teenager came in, he appeared to be about 15 years old. His brown hair was sectioned in 2 layers, the top layer was a caramel brown the bottom a darker brown, his eyes were a rich chocolate brown. He had on a red shirt with a black coat over it, black pants, and red sneakers. On his shoulder was a small brown fuzz ball with wings, Winged Kuriboh, his childhood guardian. "What is it dad?" "Take a seat Jaden."

"I know it's been hard for you to grow up without a mother and you've been trying to avoid this but you need to find a mate. Since you have done nothing I have no choice but to take it upon myself to send you to the human world." Jaden sprang up out of his seat, "You can't do that!" He yelled, "As your father and leader of this pack I can and I will." Jaden gave a snarl and his father pinned him on his back in an instant in wolf form. Jaden pinned his ears back and gave a whine, his father backed off with a warning growl. Jaden understood and switched back, taking his seat again. His father had just sat down when his dragon flew in, holding something in its claws. "This will be your guardian, when you find your mate it will hatch, dragons are sensitive to the bond. Now get going."

In a village near by a somewhat similar conversation was taking place. "Damn Yuki's, always attacking us for no reason." The father growled, is pack was slowly diminishing because of the surprise attacks. "Maybe its because you killed the mate of the leader." His son suggested, "We had every right to after they killed your mother Jesse." He said. The boy was about 15 years old; he had cerulean blue hair and sea green eyes. He had on a white shirt under black coat, black pants held up by a white belt and white sneakers. On his shoulder was a small, purple, catlike creature with a ruby on the end of her tail, Ruby Carbuncle. "How did it happen?" "The Yukis and the Andersons have been at war for as long as anybody could remember. Your mother tried to make peace but they ended up killing her. Later that week we snuck into their headquarters, there we found a female nursing a pup about your age. The moment she saw us she rose and placed herself between the pup and us. We finished her off quickly but left the pup, I couldn't bring myself to kill it when it was just like you, so young and its mother just slain.

The dragon flew in and gave Jesse an egg; it was mostly white but had gems on it. "Dad does this mean-?" "Yes, you're allowed to find your mate. When your mother died, I was depressed, but I remembered, together we had made one last thing, you." Jesse noticed a tear run down his father's face and went to comfort him "Go my son find a mate and enjoy life."

POV: Jaden

I grumbled as I made my way through the streets. I noticed a poster and stopped to read it, it was an advertisement for a Duel Academy of some sort. I used to play Duel Monsters with the other kids and sometimes the adults. I looked for the registration area and ran there, the time to sign up was almost over. I was almost there when I accidentally ran into someone, I looked up after picking up my cards and noticed two boys who looked exactly alike (It's Yami and Yugi! They and some 5ds characters might show up later.) On the smaller one's shoulder sat a Red Gear and Slifer the Sky Dragon. The taller had a Kuriboh and a Winged Dragon of Ra. "Are you alright?" The smaller one asked, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that." I picked myself up and apologized once again and ran to make up for lost time.

I had just made it to the registration and took the written test; honestly I think I failed it. Turns out I was going to duel the Vice-Chancellor. It was difficult but my Elemental Hero deck was too much for his poor little deck to handle. "That's game, believe it." I looked up and noticed a tall boy with blue hair watching my every movement. When he saw me looking he turned and walked away, "That was strange," I said to Kuriboh.

POV: Jesse

I breezed though the written and dueling test with ease, my Crystal Beasts ensuring me a spot in the Duel Academy. I had stayed to watch the other duels. In the last duel I looked up and across to the area where the already enrolled students sat. There at the top were 2 students, and they seemed to be paying close attention to the battle. I looked down at the battle and saw as the brunette summoned a floating ball of brown fur. Ruby gave a squeal and bounced up and down on my shoulder, "What is it Ruby?" She gave another squeal, "That's his duel spirit?" I looked up at the students slightly suspicious. The boy had dark blue hair, darker then mine, and merciless dark blue eyes, the girl was blond and had, cold hard brown. I enjoyed the rest of the duel, I was glad the kid won, that teacher was way too cocky.

I had been meaning to talk to the boy but we were herded on different planes. I decided to take a nap; air travel was not good for us wolves. I fell asleep the moment the plane took off and woke up a couple of minutes before we landed.

Jaden: Wahh! I don't have a mommy.

Haou: Has he been holding that in since the fanfic started?

Jesse: I don't have one either Jay, but its alright.

Yukiandkyo: What do you think? Next chapter they see Duel Academy Island and meet for the first time, and maybe a date if I have enough room.

Haou: I have a question.

Yukiandkyo: I already told you and Jehu, no spoilers.

Haou: It's not a spoiler.

Yukiandkyo: Okay?

Haou: Will Jehu and I be in there?

Yukiandkyo: That's considered a spoiler. So I'm not telling you.

Haou: It's only a spoiler if I'm in it, yes.

Jehu: Calm down Ha-chan, just because she said that doesn't mean we're in it.

Yukiandkyo: Thank you for clearing that up Jehu, still hate you though.

Jehu: I know you do. That was one fanfic can't you give it a break?  
Yukiandkyo: No and it was actually 2, one was Jaden and the other was Jesse.

Jesse: Did someone say my name?

Jaden: What did Jehu do to Jesse and me?

All but Jaden: * sweat drop *

Yukiandkyo: Nothing Jay, wrap up the fanfic.

Jaden: Thank you for reading. Please review so yukiandkyo can type the next chapter and tell me what Jehu did to Jesse and me.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukiandkyo: Hello everyone I'm back with a second chapter and I feel great, just got a new puppy.

Jaden: Aww a puppy, can I see it?

Yukiandkyo: Uh Jay, you can't leave the TV/computer/videogame.

Jaden: *Pouts* Fine.

Haou: So are you going to tell Jaden what Jehu did to him and Jesse?

Yukiandkyo: Actually, I recently read one where he did the same to you.

Haou: *Blushes madly* what? *Turns to Jehu and whacks him over the head*

Jehu: Oww, what was that for?

Haou: For… For… You know what.

Yubel: Hello

Yukiandkyo & Jaden: Hi Bel.

Yubel: Why are they fighting?

Yukiandkyo: I told Haou about the other fanfic by Neothekeybladewielder.

Yubel: Ah, that was an interesting fanfic.

Yukiandkyo: Yes it was, Bel please do the disclaimer.

Yubel: Sure, _**yukiandkyo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx or any of it characters she only owns the plotline.**_

Jaden: Enjoy.

I got a bird's eye view of the island it was huge. Most of it was forest, there was a volcano, and in a clearing was a large academy. When the plane landed we made our way to the main hall, we checked in and were given red, yellow, or blue jackets. Apparently how high you got on the exam determined your dorm color. Since I aced my exam I got a blue jacket. As I stood with other students I noticed the boy from before with a smaller boy with light blue hair, both were wearing red jackets. I felt jet lag hit hard and yawned as the chancellor appeared on the screen. After he finished talking I stretched to get the tiredness out and made my way to the kid. He had fallen asleep and was just waking up; he gave a large toothy yawn and stretched, then noticed me. His eyes settled on Ruby who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. "Hey, I'm Jesse, I noticed you when you were dueling Crowler, Ruby told me about your Winged Kuriboh." "I'm Jaden, maybe we should have a duel some time." "Sure, good bye."

I followed the other Obelisk Blues, apparently that's what we're called, to our dorms. The place was huge, at least 3 stories high, it was well kept and clean. It was somewhat intimidating with its grandeur and splendor. I looked at the Ra Yellow dorms, not too bad, not as great as the Blue dorms but still nice. I followed a Slifer Red to their dorms, this was a lot more comfortable looking, it was like one of the cabins you're class slept in while camping and it had an amazing view of the ocean. I noticed one of the doors open near the top and peeked inside. I noticed Jaden talking to the younger boy from before, his back was toward me and I had an idea. I snuck up behind him and pounced, he gave a yelp and stumbled back and over the railing. In a moment we were in our wolf forms to keep the fall from hurting. I landed a couple feet away from him; he turned to me, hackles raised. I started to laugh and when he noticed it was me his hackles settled and he gave a whine. "Jesse, that's not funny," "You're right, it's hilarious." He gave a growl and sprang on me; we wrestled in the dirt and grass, switching between human and wolf.

POV: Jaden

Finally we ended up human formed on our backs, laughing wildly. "Man it's been a while since I was able to wrestle like that with someone my age," "Same here." We watched the clouds for a little bit but we both started fidgeting. "Want to explore the forest?" Jesse finally asked, "Of course, let's go." We changed and trotted along side the island's edge, side by side we explored the island, we were having the time of our lives. We frolicked through the forest happily, my attention was always wandering and settled on a butterfly. I froze as it landed on a clover nearby, I crouched low, gathering myself on my back legs, and sprang, changing into human in mid-air and catching the butterfly. Jesse hadn't seen so said, "Jesse look what I got." (AN: I was going to have Jaden give it to him but Jesse wouldn't know what it was and let it go.) I opened my cupped hands enough for him to see it but the butterfly couldn't get out. "Jaden, let that poor thing go." I whined, it was my prey and I had caught it, why should I let it go. "Put yourself in the butterfly's shoes Jay," "Butterflies don't have shoes Jesse." "What I mean is see it the way the butterfly would. You're just minding your own business when something captures you and won't let you go." When he put it that way I felt horrible about it and let the insect go. "Now flowers are another story, here, they're for you." He handed me some wild flowers and I blushed.

We made our way back to my dorms and as soon as we got to my room we checked on our eggs. His was white and had seven gems running down each side. Mine was almost all white, it had a large green gem in the middle. After a while he looked up at the clock and said, "I should probably be getting back to my dorms. I whined and tried to get him to stay but he chuckled, "I've got to get back or they'll worry about me." He said goodbye before heading out, I couldn't understand the feeling inside of me, I longed to be at Jesse's side, holding his hand. I felt my face get hot and shook my head before going outside and downstairs to join the others for the first dinner at Duel Academy.

POV: Jesse

My mind was trying to cope with the feelings I had for Jaden. I had never felt them before and they were kind of strange. I had made it to the dorms and went into the dining hall; I served myself food and sat at a table. I was halfway through my potatoes when I noticed a young man, actually we were all male, the girls had a separate dorm. He had crazy black hair that defied gravity in multiple places and black eyes, on his shoulder was a strange yellow creature. His eyes scanned the room as his guardian tried to whisper something in his ear but he swatted it away, irritated; his eyes settled on me and Ruby and he made his way to us.

He pulled out a chair and sat, "Never seen you around here," He said, "Name's Jesse Anderson, and this is Ruby." I introduced myself to him. "I'm Chazz Princeton and this is Ojama Yellow," Ruby looked at Ojama and growled before disappearing into her card. "Ruby Carbuncle," I said ashamed of her behavior. "It's alright." I quickly got over it and started talking to Chazz; honestly I felt no connection to him, way to arrogant and cocky. As soon as dinner was over I went straight to my room, I finally coaxed Ruby out of her card and softly scolded her for her behavior. I noticed a tree outside my window and thought of sneaking out.

I opened the window wide and looked at the branch. It seemed strong enough so I made my way out onto it. The branch held so I quickly made my way down to the bottom and ran into the forest, I changed into a wolf and made my way to the red dorms. I stood a ways back from the dorm in the forest and let out a howl. I heard a respond and soon a wolf with bi-colored fur and rich chocolate brown eyes came into view, running to greet me. When he came close I got into a play position, my front legs crouched, back legs straight, my tail wagging. Jaden got into the same position and gave a yip, he lunged forward and I ran back every time he got close. We ended up deeper into the forest when Jaden finally gave up, or so I thought. I made my way to him triumphantly when he lunged and pinned me down. I gave a yelp in surprise and squirmed under the smaller wolf's paws, "Jaden, enough, I give, I give." The smaller wolf crawled off me laughing, "That's what you get Jesse." We spent all night together so we came back early in the morning. I walked Jaden up to his room and before he opened the door I gave him a peck on the cheek. He stood shocked as I ran back up to my dorm room.

Jaden: * Holds Jesse tightly in a hug *

Jesse: Jaden I can't breath, please let me go.

Jaden: Okay, * pouts*

yukiandkyo: * Sweat drops* Ooookkkaaayyy, so the second chapters finally done, what do you think? Did I go a little too fast with relationship thing? Sorry if it was too fast, I'm not good with that kind of stuff.

Haou: Wasn't Jaden's dragon originally going to be Light and Darkness Dragon? Why did you change it?

yukiandkyo: Actually yes it was but I made some changes, Chazz is getting Chaos and Jaden's getting Yume. I changed it up a bit because it only makes sense that Jaden being the light half of you 2 gets the light type and you get the dark type.

Haou: So I will be in here, yes!

Jehu: What about me?  
yukiandkyo: *Glares angrily at him * Maybe, but if you are, you will die a slow painful death.

Jehu: Is it just me or is she extra evil to me today.

Haou: She re-read the fanfic with Jaden.

Jehu: That explains it, will she ever forgive me for that?  
Haou: Nope, she told me herself.

Jaden: I still don't get what Jehu did to me that makes her hate him

Haou: I'll tell you one day Jay.

yukiandkyo: With that cleared up, love it hate it just review, thanks.


End file.
